


Kid With A Crest

by Kurakynr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1179, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, Robin!Glenn, Ylisse Time Skip Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: Robin was spending the day adventuring with his son, then Owain sent Frederick out a second story window. In the tactician’s defense, he wouldn’t have given his kid a stuffed sword if he had known he could do that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Kid With A Crest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tactician of the Azure Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143604) by [UnknownHorizom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom). 



> Canonically Glenn’s body was never found, just his sword and armor. And white hair does seem to be a pretty common side effect of crest experimentation. And getting turned into the Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima is close enough, right?
> 
> And Robin’s a canon amnesiac.
> 
> AKA: Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, or at least he used to be.
> 
> _1179, Verdant Rain Moon_

An unfortunate downside of being the Exalt’s right hand man and the Shepherds’ Tactician is that Robin doesn’t get to spend as much time with his son as he might like. He does his best, but he has a lot of responsibilities and work he needs to get done on any given day. As princess, Lissa is in a similar situation helping Chrom manage all the duties of an Exalt. 

How Emmeryn managed it on her _own_ at _thirteen_ during a _war_ was a mystery, but Robin’s respect and appreciation of the late Exalt only increased by the day. Emmeryn had inherited a war torn nation on the edge of revolt (Lissa and Chrom’s father had not made the best decisions as ruler) and left Ylisse a prosperous, stable, and peaceful nation. Robin wishes he got the chance to know her better.

Still, even if Robin and Lissa have their hands full with their responsibilities to the halidom, they make time for Owain. The amount of time they can spend with him on any given day is sporadic, ranging anywhere from none to an entire afternoon. Neither want to be unpredictable or distant from their son. So they each have a different day of the week they dedicate solely to spending time with him.

And today is Robin’s day with Owain.

Hand in hand, Robin let’s his two year old son drag him down the corridors of the palace. They’re going on an adventure, Owain tells him. The Risen are trying to sneak into the palace and they’re going to stop them, the toddler declares raising his tiny stuffed sword into the air with his free hand. 

Risen? Here? Robin gasps dramatically and makes a show of looking around for Risen. This is an utter catastrophe. Not even Robin, the legendary tactician, had known Ylisstol was under threat. How lucky Ylisse is, having such a great hero as the brave Prince Owain to keep guard and protect it.

He knows he’s over selling it, but his son _loves_ it. Owain is giggling as he marches forward, pulling his father along with him. They spend the next hour darting to (poorly) hide behind doors or tables or curtains when they hear footsteps. Robin, with his great adult height, keeps lookout when Owain, as the fearless galient leader, peeks around corners. If the hallway is empty the toddler will declare a forward safe. If Owain spots someone then they must make (relatively) hasty retreat to the nearest set of curtains or hallway table to avoid detection.

Owain is an _absolutely_ adorable toddler in Robin’s humble opinion. His son is a little ball of sunshine of seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm. He delights in being the center of attention and almost seems to feed off it (Owain was still running up to random people to show them his brand because he knew it would get him showered with adoring attention). He’s got cute fluffy dark blue hair and beautiful orange-brown eyes that sparkle just like his mother’s when he’s excited. _Naga,_ Owain tried to stick a stuffed frog down the back of his shirt yesterday. Lissa must have put him up to it, but it was precious.

(There are whispers about Owain’s parentage, especially after his brand surfaced and the masses got a good look at the prince during the brand presentation ceremony. Owain’s hair and eyes don’t match that of any of the Shepherds, least of all the snowy haired golden eyed tactician. Robin ignores the rumors. For one, he doesn’t know what his family looked like and above all Robin _trusts_ Lissa.)

_Fred-deer-rick!_

Owain cries and let’s go of Robin’s hand. The toddler darts around the corner with a childish war cry and his stuffed sword raised. The tactician shakes his head with a grin as he walks after his kid. Seems Owain has found a worthy opponent or Risen commander in his frequent babysitter. 

Frederick is standing still as a statue, patiently letting the toddler wack his armored shins with his stuffed sword. Then a symbol flares into existence in front of Owain in a momentary flash of light. Both Robin and Frederick’s eyes widen in recognition, but there isn’t enough time for either of them to react. The Owain’s stuffed toy makes contact with his leg.

The force of the block unbalances the great knight and sends him stumbling backwards a few feet...into the second story window. The glass gives way and shatters under Frederick’s weight and he falls with a cry. There is the sound of something hitting the ground, though not as forcefully as Robin would have expected. Something must have broken Fredericks fall.

Robin is relieved he gets a response when he calls out for Frederick as he runs over to Owain. His son is staring at the broken window with watery eyes. When he kneels down to comfort his son, the tactician makes sure to position himself between Owain and the shattered window.

_Everything is okay._

_Frederick is fine, you didn’t hurt anyone._

_You’re not in trouble, mistakes happen._

His son’s tears are quick to dry once assured he hadn’t just killed his pseudo uncle. Soon Owain is chattering happily about his new awesome power and how he wants to go show his mother. Robin is encouraging, but has to tell Owain that he’ll have to show her later. It’s a better idea to wait until dinner right? That way, they can spend the rest of the afternoon practicing for her. Owain agrees to the compromise immediately, nodding his head up and down and takes his father’s offered hand. 

While Robin can’t say he’s pleased that Owain has inherited this particular ability of his, the tactician is relieved his son’s version of it seems devoid of Grima’s influence. A bright blue (not a vibrant deep purple) light had accompanied the ability’s activation and the symbol that appeared in front of Owain did not even remotely resemble Grima’s brand. Perhaps the blessed blood of Naga from Lissa purified the ability?

**Author's Note:**

> Owain has a minor Fraldarius Crest. He’s got a _super power_. And Robin has some misconceptions about what exactly his crest is. Not surprising since when it activates it flashes the Grima symbol instead of the Fraldarius. The Grimleal _warped_ Glenn’s crest.  
>    
> _Also, most of the present day child units should be at least a year younger than they are in this fic given the nine month waiting period. But I’m hand waving that with my godly author powers. I’m warping time and continuity so most of these kids are born in 1178 when I think 1179 and 1180 are probably the more accurate dates canon wise. I just wanted the present day child units to be little people with personalities instead of babies._


End file.
